Why the ace in , face Hates wales?
by personification of dawn island
Summary: Find out why America, Canada, and England hate Wales and Others, stories inside. non-nyotalia gender bending
1. A,C,IR,W,P,S,SP

I thought this up reading some stories, about hiding gender. It sounds just like the things magic could, just cook up and is something I thought my headcanon charters could and would do. I've been preoccupied with this story, so twenty twenty's will be up next week along with the second half of this one hopefully. 7/13 or 14 stories.

Why the ace in face, hates wales? 'warnings'

mentions; Spain-napping, gender bent Romano and others,of underage sex and marriage;along with incest, girl problems, and historical figures acting like assholes.

I take a semi-historical look at what hetalia is and write about it; in the past things like marring your sibling wasn't seen as bad and the idea of anothpormorfic personifcation of land mass and cultures; were more then likely seen as tools, not humans "They would be treatied badly"

I don't own hetalia or Spamano would be very canon

RoMerica, SpaMano, Mexico x America, AmeRus, PuCan, PortUk, SpUk, ScotEng, and light amounts of FrUk

 **Sorry,to all those who read this story before 2/11/18. I've been using a grammar program to fix my mistakes and it decided to remove words and sentences, making the story Illegible.**

* * *

1].America -

 **Narrrator -From 1880 to 1915, an estimated 13 million Italians migrated out of Italy, making Italy the scene of the largest voluntary emigration in, world history. During the mass migration, 4 million went to Mr. Americas', the mostly from 1900 to 1914. In 1899, also began dating italy, leading to this situation...**

Cramping and bloating suck, if I never had a period again, it would be too soon. It's always been this way, Once a year I'm forced to be a girl for an entire week, just to go throw "Hell".

"Could be worse, eh" stuffing his mouth with a bonbon, crouched on top of some ice. The best part about owning an icehouse*, a hot flash cure."How?"

"How about every month, for the rest of our incredibly long lives" he deadpans. I shudder and shake my head, "Damn. No thank you". Just contemplating that brings, sympathy pains for pour Lovina.

" I feel pity for female nations, If this is hell..." he nods.

Though both I and matty were born boys an accident, left with the ability to turn into a woman. One I've always questioned but, never had the balls to would they react? "How do you tell someone, something like this?"

"You're thinking out loud, want to ask about our situation, again. Please, Alfred stops nothing good will come of it. Do you wish to be labeled as a freak? " Europeans are cruel, we both think.

"NO, I just..."

"Their you bastards are, I've been looking everywh..." she blinks, turns around and walks out. Muttering about French wine, before shutting the door.

"wha?..."

a creaking sounds and then she's back inside, blinking " No matter how many times, I leave and come back you'll both still be Bella's, won't you? " we nod she sighed, trying to wrap her head around the situation."Yesterday.. you had a penis and I'm assuming you as well" Maddie nods "How?"

"Well, we're not really sure, we had an accident this is..." both of us stating at the same time, neither feeling the need to point out the obvious." The story now!" she ordered. So Mathew began "It all started when, al found a hidden door..." nervously began

"Come on Matty,..."

*Icehouse- a building used before refrigerators were invented to store ice for cooling.

* * *

2].Canada-

 **Narrator-Beginning 1763 Canada was under British rule, France was forced to ceded New France, of which Canada was a part, to the British Empire. England wanting to get young Mathew away from French influence moved the young nation to his Boston home, in which Alfred lived as well. Shortly after uniting the two brothers aged 12, Mathew and 10, America he left to gloat, leaving the two boys to get in a whole world of trouble, just like this...**

When Lovina came in, I thought we were going to be made fun of but instead, she asks why? Not judging maybe she could help...

"Come on Mathew, its an adventure!" trudging throw the cobwebs, ew. Down sand craved stairs that have seen better days, deeper and deeper into the increasing cold and Alfred tripped, of course Alfred did, against, a solid wood door, pushing it opening.

"This place is creepy" al croaked. Cobweb covered shelves, hundreds of bottles and pots."A wine cellar, You'd think a drunk couldn't keep a drop" Alfred looks mad, huh "Don't insult Iggy!" lunging at me, tumbling to the a few bottles to the ground in the process before, I fling him over to the other side.

"I'm bigger al, don't pick fights you can't win"

looking at what we knocked down, I notice a pink hue "pretty, hay al look" his eyes captivated on the liquid swirling in an old bottle. Feeling a shock when I pick it up, some things not right "We should go.."

That's when I notice America drinking some of it, how did he "what the hell, al?"

"Strawberry" he smiles

siping some" yummy!" we drank all three before we realized something was wrong.

"Massachusetts and Virginia found us, because of the screaming. We can't remember much but afterward, an old medicine man said it was white man's magic and said the change came by changing the nature of our magic" al shrugged.

"So you found it, inside an old wine cellar, hidden in Englands home. Neither of you two ever thought of, oh I don't know asking him?" she snarks

"No!" we both screech

she deadpans " Call wales, he should know something"

ahhh "What?" I asked

"Ya' didn't hear it from me, but I once overheard England say he was in a similar position and blamed his brother so their"

"Conductor transfer me to washington line-1775, Just do it" taping his fingers "Washington line-1775, what is your emergency mister jones" he sighed "contact to U.K. line-W, please hurry"

"Hello, Alfred" uncle wales yawned

"Um, Hi uncle will...I've got, ah.. here you do it" handing the phone to Romano, who huffed judging my brothers' actions. Looking at me asking with her eyes 'if I would' shaking my head so fiercely it could have come off 'baby's' she mouths

"Hello, wales it's romano, the brats have a question, for you but are scaredy cats"

"OK, let's have it?"

"That prank, that landed England with boobs sometimes, did you achieve it with...What color was it, brats?" looking at me "Pink, swirly pinks"

"Swirly pink liquid in alcohol bottles" over, the line a squeal of fear could be heard, she snorts.

"How did you !...?"

"Drunk England, anyway, somehow... Three bottles, right... three bottles ended up over here, brats got into it now they have the same problem " looking at us and asking before returning to the conversation.

"Are you sure, about this?"

"They're bust sizes are comparable to Ukraine's"

"I didn't need to know, that! "

-To be continued under wales entry...

*1876 the telephone invented by Alexander gram bell

* * *

3].Italy Romano-

 **Narrator- Now a short intermission with some history, Pirates had three 'outbursts' the first being ' Buccaneering period' It lasted from 1650 to 1680, characterized by British and French seamen based on Jamaica and Tortuga attacking Spain's shit. To be exact Spain hated one single pirate above all, that being England himself. Even so, neither of the two would pass up, a time to get drunk and as romano would say 'Tramitse every one with lewdness, fucking pervs'...**

Storm wailed on outside the walls of this bar, but inside the occupants were mostly blind or should I say to drunk to notice. Drunken courses in both Spanish and English, as the two so-called 'fiercest pirates on the seven seas', making giant fools of themselves.

The worse part of it all is that shitty barmaid keeps stealing my stolen booze 'I should be, lit by now'. "Poor little, Roma"Joao, cood drunkly."gimme some stingy" handing the bottle to me, before snatching it away "Go whine to Tonio, he'll never let his lovely little lovi, suffer " he huffed

'You're a bastard, when drunk' she thought then replied

"I would but his tongue is shoved down your wifes, mouth"

"You know he's a wom...wait their what?!" storming off in a justified rage, only to see just, what I said. Arthur pushed up against a wall, legs wrapped around a tan muscled conquistador, mouths locked in a heated kiss. 'That should be me, he's my Tonio not yours puttana Inglese [english whore]'.

"Wait, woman?" I blink

"Maldito bastardo, afasta-te da minha mulher, agora"[You fucking bastard, get away from my wife, Now !] fury-ous Portuguese flew out of his mouth, as he closed in on them, sword in hand "Nuestra esposa joao y qué pasa si ella quiere un hombre de verdad esta noche"[Our wife Joao and what's wrong if she wants a real man tonight?].Grabbing his own, dropping his partner to the floor.

The battle in the background was tuned out, as I got close to the babbling drunk on the floor. Wife, woman, she, What? "A bheil Thu nad bhoireannach? Eileen?"[Are you a woman? england ?] I spoke in galic, better give this drunk some form of discretion ' more than he deserves'.

"Tha Agus chan eil, tha mi a 'tionndadh gu aon draoidheachd. Tha a SpÃ inn gu math dÃ¨idheil air"[Yes and no, I turn into one magically. Spain's quite fond of it] fond of her, how...

"Carson a tha sin cinnteach mu sin?"[Why so sure of that?] I whispered because, I knew I wouldn't like the answer, boy was I right.

"Tha mi air mac a thoirt dha, Gibraltar"[I've given him a son, gibraltar] I ran off.

I cry'ed the rest of the night, Antonio asked me why all I did was call him a tomato bastard and to eat shit. Joao and Arthur got the same treatment, how can I not be mad, the man I love, loves another whom, holds his brother's heart. I'm trapped outside of a love triangle, I could never hope to be a part of.

"Et tenuit corde meo: sed ut abiectis Hispania.[You held my heart, yet threw it Hispania ] comforting latin rolled off her tongue, something about her father language that makes, it seems less painful then it truly is.

"Britannia capta es spes mea: quem furati estis, sed non est" [Britannia you have taken my hope, yet don't know you have stolen it]. " Saevus Amor...[ Love is cruel]" she chuckled, a dry tone no child should have. Her pity party was interrupted, by one both curious and concerned.

"Amor durus est nunc. Quid nosti eam?"[Love is cruel, is it now. What would know of it?]

"Scio suus 'peribat, et inanis me relinquit" [I know it's unrequited and leaves me empty] the tears fell, fast.

"Dry your tears, don't weep for the stupid." his arms evaluated me, picking me up and caring me tightly.

"My brothers not worth it, you'll see in time"

' but would I ? '

 **At this time romano's physically 12 but has been alive well over 1000 years. mentally she has the thoughts and needs of a woman, including companionship. Antonio being one of the few people, to treat her nicely, for so long; lead her to fall in love with him. He see's her as a 12-year-old though and it's breaking her.**

* * *

4.]Wales-

 **Narrator-The Conquest of Wales by Edward I also referred to as the Edwardian Conquest of Wales or that 'time England kicked his brother ass', took place between 1277 and 1283. It resulted in the defeat and annexation of Wales, who was a principality at the time and the other last remaining independent welish principalities, by the king of England .wales was tired of his little brother shit, after only a year, he devised an insidious plan for some revenge...**

"Why'd you do it uncle wales," Alfred asked

"Here's why, so it all started in...

"Wings of three fairies, one root of ginger, a datura flower, a black rose, two toadstools, moon... something, newt blood one vile, and lets add in oak for strength, peony for some shame, sage for immortality, and knotweed for binding" rereading the page for the hundredth time, he began preparing for the spell only to see not everything he need was stocked.

"fuck it" chucking in, bottle after bottle, vile after vile, the powder changing from black to pink to a sickly brown and green, before adding the final ingredient the rose; however not having anything other than 'rose powder FB' he throws that in while adding in his secret ingredient; whiskey. The potion settles on being a dark pink with oily swirls of magenta and lilac.

perfect he thinks, 'I've to damn much, oh well 'let's see Artie survive this'hee.A splash and clink every now and then, a broken bottle accompanied by blood, and seven bottles of hex later, Wales was proud of what he'd accomplished.

Now how to get him ta... "where's the alcohol!?" , ah...

"Like hell, you need any, damn brat" the twit storms down, punching me right in the eye and grabbing four 'em thud thud boom right up against the creaking stairs.

now what to do, how about a nap? snore...

tink tink " wales somethings wrong" a fairy calls, tink ting "wales" tink...

"Ddraig(welsh for dragon), wake him" the tilt of the head and blinks, growling out 'can't '.

"then get Scotland, England fell ill" she frets...

"Where's he?" at the door standing 6'4", burning scarlet hair, and drink in hand was Scotland." Up in his room. His magic gone-arye, I don't know" she cried pour thing." It's fine no worry, Artie probably has gone and messed up a spell" I assured her "Not likely only, Wales has been in the tombs of lately" another responded.

'damn, what have you done now Albion?' the creaking of the steps of the stairs is interrupted by a scream."Arthur!" seconds feel like minutes, till I got the damn door open. curled up under the covers, a trembling shaking mess, the heat radiating off him even from across the room. The magic around him swirling, twisting, and shooting up into the air, right before diving down and pierce him causing the shirking and a beam of pink light.

The scent of blood hits me, along with roses and sweat. the heat turns to frost as Artie throws off the cover "wha? allie ?" he whimpered. "There, there Artie I'm here" his skin begins to bubble and glow."I'm hot, everything hurts"just above a whisper.

"My hair hurts"

"hair can't..." that's when I saw it grow and I noticed some other changes as well.

"Arthur, have ya' been using magic again" cautionary in tone with scarlet cheeks as red as my hair I bet.

"No, just bad whiskey" he passes out as more magic leaks

whiskey?...

"OWW, what'd you do that for ?" blink

"Alistair?"

"In the flesh, What. Did. You. Do. to. Arthur. NOW?! "

"Nothing" he blinked confusedly. Tink ting of a fairy could be heard "the stuff in the bottles".Clarity comes to his eyes then confusion"Aye gave him some bad luck hex, attached to his magic"

"Wheres the spell?" he pointed to the table, clearly the hex stated, but the bottle labels don't match up. Hemlock, Rose powder FB, moonstone dust, salamander blood, and four containers not even on the list."Tell me exactly what you did, now, Order and all?"

"fairy wings, hemlock, and dathura, FB rose stuff with the toadstool, moonstone dust, then sal'blood, and I added knotweed-oak and sage-peony for binding strength and everlasting shame, the hex enhancer ya' taught me" he yawns nodding off "WAKE UP! , your shitty little stunt fucked up! His magic attacking him and ..." I blush " He's transforming"my voice squeaked

"Wha'..." AHHHHH, Arthur shrieked. william eye's blow wide and he runs upstairs before I can stop him.

"Theirs a girl in here!?"

"Will, hush"Artie moaned, Will blushed as blood fell out of his nose

"That's our brother" I point out and the pussy passes out.

Two weeks later, Arthurs point of view-

Everything warm and achy. I feel slimy and gross, a pungent smell hits me and I realize it's coming from , I need a bath. opening my eyes I look around 'my room', I look down what's this lump on my chest? piercing cry sounds from my mouth why is it so high?

"Arthur, are you?..."

"WHY DO I HAVE BREASTS?!" they blush, I'm uncovered 'oh dear'.

"Cover up please, las...laddy"

"You were going to call me a woman!" I fumed

"Sorry, sorry calm down, please. Artie, I know you're confused.."

"Confused is an understatement" ow, a pain just under my bellybutton, whats coming from? "Why's blood coming from my nether regions?!" will takes off with a 'you tell him'.

" may GOD have mercy on you, William! cause I won't! " Scotty screams

"and that's, what happened; and before you ask Scotty beat with tree and Arthur chained in the village nude, throw rocks at me"

"Damn, so any way to reverse it?" romano asked

"No, afraid not. Don't tell a soul either or my heads on a platter"

"Not to worry, only knew about you because Arthuro drunkly told me about it, remember"

"That dumbass, anything else he told you?"

"Well, don't ever tell Scotland or Portugal, but ask him who's Gibraltar's mother is? I'm not even supposed to knew, so maybe play it as him telling you while drunk"

"The FUCK?!"

"YOU MEAN I WASN"T DRUNK!"

* * *

5].Portugal-

 **Narrator-The Anglo-Portuguese Alliance, was ratified 1386 and by 'ratified' I mean consummated, between england (now the u.k.) and Portugal, is the oldest ' alliance ' in the world that is still in force. Joao and Arthur, have never waged war against each other nor have they participated in wars on opposite sides as independent states since their frist night at Windsor. While Portugal was forced into a simlar situition under the Iberian union, rebellious Portuguese factions sought refuge and help in England. England spearheaded the anglo-spainish war 1585 to 1604 on the side of the kindnapped husbon ,deposed royal house. Heres a rated T versions, of their marriage...I mean alliance...**

"I'm what!?" England yelled

"He's what?!" Wales Yelled

" Bening married to the Nation of Portugal, a treaty of this magnitude calls for a sealing with as much weight. I'm sorry Arthur, but in the end, we need allies on the sea, not enemies." Edward cautioned reasoned, knowing the nations tempers.

Marriage was inconceivable thought, to both Arthur and William. The kingdom married off, to an Iberian; having to live near an unstable region for who knows how long. While William raged, Arthur began to panic, drifting deeper and deeper into fear; causing him to lose control of his magic and changing his sex right before the king.

Now having at least heard of his nations predicament, but never seeing it in person was a fright. Curly long whisps of a golden wheat framed a child's face and sweep below to the start of a woman, for fourteen years old could ever be truly an adult. A beauty any man would, love to wed and perhaps someone Portugal would want.

" The ninth of may, the treaty will be signed and the two of you shall be wed. He shall be arriving in one months time, your courtship shall begin and do find a way to explain..this, please". just like that he was gone, leaving the panicking nations to themselves.

Hours turned to days than weeks, worth of a far range of emotions, none of them particularly good. In the end, Arthur just gave up, excepting his fate still trapped in female form. Knowing Francis spread word of his gender, this would come as a shock, perhaps he'll leave. If only, unannounced to Arthur, his secret change was revealed already. Joao found the news interesting and hard to believe, but this is the child of Britannia, so ...

Not that hard to believe, honestly he was not too thrilled on the prospect of a spouse. Still have a dislike of frontiers, after freeing himself barely two hundred years from what he was told Ms. Britannia was a beauty to behold and any child male or female will have looks, though he does wonder about the eyebrow thing.

"What is with those faces? Still appalled at the idea?" the king asks

"Not as much as I was, Edwards news about England was interesting, to say the least. Though I do wonder what he o/r she looks like, if their king stated truthfully?" he pondered

"Una maldición, una brujería hosca que el rey inglés bromeó, un hombre que se convirtió en mujer. Dios no permitiría tales cosas, chico" [A curse, witchcraft surly the English king jested, a man becoming a woman. God would not allow such things, boy] commented a kinsman, a deeply religious man who thought little, outside of his box. God made the world simple, non-believers complicate his creations. He greatly infuriated the nation 'Castile's human, not his' he thought.

"The more I think on the matter, the more I believe the witch, could well have been one of England's siblings. They're known well for their magical abilities and the great dislike they share for one another. What have you, got me into, Joao?" he joked.[Joao is the Portuguese version of John, also in the past a common name, including the king's - Joao the first]

"We near, your highness" informed the diver and near they were. Just beyond the tree line, too far for a human to see was a fortress. Standing in rows where men and woman, a friendly welcoming party. At the back standing proud, where three individuals; the king standing center, a tall man with light brown hair or was it dirty blond, and then seemingly hiding behind the men, was a woman... no a girl, halo'ed in golden locks that frame fearful but proud eyes and adorned with thick, but no less, attractive eyebrows.

"Belíssimo"[stunning, beautiful in portugese]

"Who?" they asked

"Her... England, my bride"

A party to welcome them lasted well into the night; Portugal no matter how hard he trie'ed had difficulty speaking a few sentences to her...well, him because wales, as he learned was very over protective. In the early hour of the day, just as the sun began to rise, were they to meet.

" I have not formally introduced, myself and feel the need to do so, seeing as you will be marrying me" he rambled on, quite cutely he thought 'I sound like al-Andalus...um Hispania'. Watching his future spouse mumbled and fuss not really, introducing himself at all.

" Joao Alfonso Carriedo, the personification of the kingdom of Portugal and the feliz em fazer o seu conhecimento"[Glad to make your acquaintance in portugese]

"Huh, Oh..um, Arthur Kirkland, the personification of the kingdom of England, How do you do?" he blushed

"Very fine, thank I ask how you feel, about all this?" truly curious. A glow of pink forms, around him, as he changes into a she. A very beautiful she, he might add; long flowing hair, curling down passed an impressive bust for one so young, pouty lips and frightful eyes, like she's done something wrong, only makes me what to protect her.

"Beautiful, how can someone be so lovely and yet handsome?" she blinks and blushes again turning back into a man, handsome indeed.

Weeks blear as the two grew closer and their wedding date as, well. However William did not seem happy in fact, he only seemed to get worse. no one, knew why nor bothered to ask, out of fear. Having enough of his future brother in laws temper, Joao descended the stairs to his study.

"Get out, NOW" raged the welish man as soon as he saw who had entered. ' Artie is a fool ' he thought bitterly

"Why do you hate, me? I've already promised along with my king, not to take your brother with me. What is it that upsets, you?" Joao pondered

"You really don't know" he scolded, only glaring more as he thought about the Iberian" What happens after a wedding?" he asked

"The wedding night"

"And what happens to, the bride on the wedding night? What does her husband claim?" thinking for a minute and then blinking and blushing. "OH" it came out high pitched. He understood now, he would be the one to claim Englands vital regions, if only for the night.

Wales came down after that, still unhappy about the wedding. The day of, England was in a dress, a red and whiteish thing that clung to her hips. A nervous wreck, jittery and impatient not a very proper lady at all. The church was grand, she was lead down the aisles by wales, who glared at everything and everyone.

The ceremony was quick and church service began after the kiss. They praised God and received holy communion, the priest wished them best. A small coronation the king thought, would be nice was done before the feast began. All in all, Portugal had a fun time but was a bit antsy and impatient waiting for night. Just before the hour to retire sound he got a thought ' What if Arthur doesn't know what comes next? That would explain wales actions, shit'.

" Arthur, do you know what happens, next? " he questioned the new bride

"We consummate the union, whatever that means? "

'OH, good lord' he thought

The next morning and most mornings after started all the same; even after traveling to Portugal for a while. The two would wake, cuddling in the others arms, Arthur would blush sometimes a man, sometimes a woman, a kiss good morning and then getting dressed and starting the day.

However, one morning was quite different; you see despite being a separate kingdom now, Portugal would get visits from his siblings. This time was different because; not only were he and his new husband/wife nude but, also because al-Andalus/Hispania was chained up and being dragged into the room by Castile and two others. All while the four yelled at each other; al-Andalus the one to stopping and stare at, the shocked two.

"who's she... um he?" he spoke

" Brother?" the other three spoke

Arthur lost control of his magic again changing from man to woman serval times. Antonio was very amused, finding the increasingly reding nation to be adorable but not as adorable as his lovi."Jamil jiddaan !" [so cute aribic] he squeed.

Castile and Leon both grew mad, at the witch before them "Brother, what is that? " Navarre hissed. Each of his fully Christian siblings, thinking that a human witch was seducing yet another sibling away from God. However, the sibling that was in between Muslim and Christian, sensed what his angry ones could not.

" 'uma, min aldhaa?" [a nation, who?]

" 'iinkiltira,shaqiq"[england, brother] Joao replied in Arabic

"A northern, oh... bratannia 's child, Gallia [france] spoke of, you're cute! " he winked enjoying his brother's rage, who was also cute when red. The others blinked 'so slow' and people say I'm bad. He rolled his eyes as Joao, growled out." MINE "

he chuckled "Yours how? did you conquer,um...What gender are you?"

"I'M A MAN, YOU TWAT!" the tiny blond raged, scarring his younger brothers but not his stubborn sister, never her."Answer the fallen one, Joao" she spoke with icy venom-ed Antonio has heard so often, it affects him not but, ' iinkiltira, shudders the covers slipping, almost revealing a bust below; he growled in appreciation.

His bother fallowed, the line of sight and gave a look that could kill and promised pain.

"Marriage"

Fusosoooooo he laughed and laughed harder at the looks of the others ' To funnnny' he began to roll on the floor as tears streamed down "Welcome to the family, I'm al-Andalus by the way. These are Castile, Leon, and Navarre; we don't get along, conflict of faiths you see, not sure why we're in Portugal though"

"Would you, shaqiq?"[brother]

"Não, I don't... Irmã"[no, sister in portugese]

"Deja de hablar, en esas lenguas desagradables, ahora!"[Quit speaking, in those disgusting tongues, now] she rawr'ed.

The entire experience traumatized, England greatly. Also left Antonio, with devious thoughts of just what he would do with the two. The meeting of England's other siblings wasn't much better; you see after they left Scotland and Ireland were informed of the wedding and also found out from many people, how loud the two are and the possibility of being uncles.

On the day they returned, it was sweltering out. The sun high above and heat cooking eggs in their shells, as the coach road along. I only made Arthurs stomach turn more, being informed of his brother new knowledge, forced Arthur to maintain male form.

"They can't be that bad, o Amor " [love as in darling]

"Oh, no you have no idea, Alister... Scotland is a bit of an 'overprotective' brut and Seamus...Ireland doesn't like me but doesn't like people messing with blood" he fretted

"Não se preocupied, temos isso, meu querido"[Don't worry, we've got this, my dear]

meanwhile-

"I'LL kill'im, good lord Artie's a man. What were you thinking William? " Irate Irishmen yelled

The Scotsman simply drank usings wales as a seat. More mad that he wasn't told about the wedding before it happens. 'what kind of man is he? is he treating him/her right, Artie just a child, and he took ...' slammed the bottle back drinking, all of it in one go.

" Will, what he like? the bastard that took... stole... claimed, Artie's vital regions" he squeaked, blushing in embarrassment.

"A Thiarna a chara "[Dear Lord in irish] The mortified man, squeaked.

The meeting ended in bloodshed, causing the Kirkland siblings to drift apart again. If left Joao traumatized, and with broken bones. However, did nothing to stop the twos love for each other, one that still lasts into modern day. Despite, many road bumps; namely Spain and Ireland, being asses.

 **Al-andalus, was a muslum state in iberia that lasted from 711 and 1492ad, spain was the was also hispainia the roman state of Iberia**

 ** **Ireland doesn't know England can change gender, he is very Catholic in belief.****

* * *

6].Scotland -

 **Narrator-The Union of the Crown or when' Scotland married his little brother' was the accession of James the sixth of Scotland to the thrones of England, and the consequential unification of the three realms under a single monarch on 24 March 1603. The Union of Crowns followed the death of Queen Elizabeth I, Arthur human wife, a week following, the two personifications were wed. England broken-hearted, in not only losing his wife but being separated from his first spouse for so long and being made to marry Alister, went insane. Shortly, after their wedding night he left to be a pirate on the open sea, here's how it went down...**

A limping form made its way from the bed, where a red-headed man snored green eyes, dulled by heartbreak that rarely focused on anything despite, the fact they belong to the newly crowned Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland, only made matters worse. A time of celebration, but not for one in morning the death of a spouse.

Creaking of wood from the bed and the floorboards, alerted Arthur of the other's pale arms wrap around him, pulling him close to Scotlands chest and warmth. The may air still frosty against, the nude forms. " Thig air ais dhan leabaidh, gràdh. Na fuirich thu air a 'chathair sin, a-rithist "[Come back to bed, love. You're not staying in that chair, again. in scots-galic] he pulled.

"Your not them, I can't stay" Britain reasoned

"This bed is ours, we share it, gaol."[ love-galic] he reasoned back, to the brother he calls husband or 'was it wife' pondering the thought.

"I'm not a child Scotty, I can't sleep next to you because, when I wake; I think it's them when I see it's not I can't stop the tears, please" he whimpered, out the plea. It still hurts, not even has it, been a month and already so much has happened.

"Take the bed, I'll be in the chair."

A small smile, first one in months broke out on his face, thank you' he mouthed. England cuddled into the covers like a small child, despite being in the form of a seventeen-year-old. Tucking him, causing a happily sighing ' Yep still a child, Oh Lord and I sleep with him' alarmed by his own thoughts, he sought out whiskey.

The king not really caring about his country state of depression gave Arthur an increasing amount of work. His hope was to settle down Arthur's, roughly people who disliked, a Scottish man on the throne. Not sharing in his predecessor dislike of Spain, began secretly ending the battle to free Portugal. 'thinking the new marriage was more of a focus' though it was only secret because Scotland had been handling everything.

Not wanting Arthur to suffer any more then he had to, all of his work came crashing down the morning after his wedding night.

"This needs to end, you're the your job, no duty it will be done!"James screamed

Arthur blinked and turned his head staring out at the sea, towards Portugal. He did not need this, condescending scolding making him feel worse. Honestly, the only time he's felt any joy, beyond beth's arms were at sea, since Joao was taken by him, by Spain.

Funny does this man even realise his country predicament or would he care. 'I'm I even his country, Great Britain, yeah right'

"Are you listening to me, Arthur" slap, pain flared throw his cheek, but Arthur did not react. Only closed his eyes, however just as then, three men fumed in.

"Don't touch him" roared, in three different languages. A taller welish Arthur with brown or was it blond hair stood red-faced, next to an orange hair Irishmen, two ahoge curled up from the back of his head scowling, and a fiery scarlet haired Scotsmen dwarf-ing them both.

huff " Alister, I need your spouse to be ready, I plan on officially uniting the country as Great Britain, sometime next year. He needs to be better by tomorrow" James was never this bad before, 'Artie influence' he thought.

"Only theirs" came a voice one not heard by him till now

"For now, only think of this, forget Portugal. We can no longer help his displaced royalty; for that, I am sorry" said the king as he walked out of the room. Only catching the being of the screams and wails.

It went well into the night, finally quit setting on the siblings. Sleeping well into the next night, around the stroke of twelve, Arthur aroused. Tear stained red eyes, glaring at his so-called family. Ireland, being the Judas in the group, rating out the others. 'They all knew' my so-called husband hide it all from me. He knew very well his kings' intentions, even on our wedding night.

"Nothings changed, has it mint bunny" barely a whisper in the wind

' Arthur, what are you planning'

" Seas calling me "

' But you are a country '

" Not any longer, leave it to them, I'm on vacation" he growled out

When every one awoke Arthur was no longer there, he wasn't even on land. Stealing a ship, taking off to sea, a privateer... No pirate. Leaving nothing but a 'catch me If you can note'.

As he sailed he swore; he heard three anger shouts of "ARTHUR!", must have been his mind. Little did he know the seas would give him back, his love.

* * *

7].Spain-

 **Narrator-Mary the first, was the queen of England and Ireland from July 1553 until her death in 1558. The executions that marked her pursuit of the restoration of Catholicism back to her country, which led to her denunciation as "Bloody Mary" by her Protestant opponents. Mary was the only child of Henry VIII by his first wife, Catherine of Aragon... In 1554, Mary married Philip of Spain becoming queen of Spain as an attempt to drill catholicism back into Arthur, she forced a female England to marry Antonio, on July 23, 1554. Nine months to the day of their union Gibraltar was born, here's a how they found out...**

' Bloody marry ' he thought to stand before the Spanish king and personification both smiling at the women. England forced into a female form, by his new queen 'false queen' his mind added. Telling him, simply it must be done for the goodness of our people.

For Catholicism, a religion he no longer fallows, all because of a mad king, wrong dueings. Funny thing is he's never really followed any religion at all, why start now?

" I know this isn't under, the best of terms but perhaps, we can bury the hatchet" Spain's voice hony'ed with the joy he was feeling. Dispassionate response fallowed " We wed, only because of the false queen nothing more; you mean nothing to me al-Andalus."

"I see, very well then because it matters little; tomorrow we wed and at night I claim you. Despite, my dear mary not being your queen yet, you will fallow her orders, no ?" Ah, he thought so many Protestants still clouding your mind; you and Joao will be mine, both in time.

kissing her hand, even as she was yelled at by, her not-quite queen."Why must you say such, things? God I know wants this, why do you fight his will, Alice?"

"That's not my name! why must you do these things you, Royal bastard*?" he growled storming off, slamming every damn thing in his path. Leaving the three, to their thoughts; two worried and one very amused."She's blinded from, God I ask... no beg you to save her, Espana"

" No necesitas rogar, lo haré. ¿por qué llamas arturo, Alice"[You need not beg, I shall. though, why do you call Arthur, Alice?] she stilled, oh that's why...fusoso

"I know of the curse, it does not affect me; soon god will smile upon this kingdom again, he is thankful for weddings " I grin, or is it that I'm thankful for wedding nights.

The ceremony mirrored the one I had with Joao, but this dress was inverted and the man before me, was his brother."Why so gloom, today we celebrate? Oh, could it be because you think of your, dear Joao?" he smirked smug coming off of him. my face twists in anger, only proving his words and widening his grin

"Joao won't know for quite awhile, by then you'll be hooked on my love" he murmured. lust clouding over him, dragging me to the bedroom"Come a wife must not keep, her spouse waiting" he purred low and deep. I bounced up as he threw me on the bed, roughly kissing me all over. So different, from him "Pay attention, TO ME" he growled

The morning, I woke sore and bruised, a dull pain aching all over and hugged close to a warm body. I couldn't help but think something was wrong, as his hands' rest above were a womb would be if I was truly a woman. What is this drawing sensation I feel? pulling at me from far away?

Antonio, I came to learn is a jealous and possessive man, downright brutal when anything does not go his way. When everything is as it should he's overly affectionate, smothering the things he holds dear. Quite frankly he's a man-child; most of the time baying, about not having 'his little henchman' here.

' Poor thing stuck with this nut'

One day he just disappeared, the queen and king are freaking out. "The git simply blipped* somewhere, why are you still raving about this? " A wave of sickness befalls me, it's happening more and more lately 'God I'm hot'.Everything seems like I'm underwater, only getting worse since his departure.

"Your spouse is missing, yet you sit their commonly, have you know shame?" mary chastized

'bitch' I think "He was mourning about missing, his little roma, more then likely, he went to see him." I stated commonly, as a sudden wave of dizziness, hits me.

"Alice... Alice...ARTHUR!" blackness enveloped me

' my little lovi's with me' I'm cheering in my mind. I've been feeling sad even though, I'm very pleased with Arthuro. I couldn't wrap my head around it, then it hits me, Romanos, not here. The cure for my sadness is getting my little lovely lovi and introducing her to Arthuro, simple right, nope.

I forgot to inform the king and now he's mad. No one will tell me where Arthur is, despite him being in the area. Philp asks me question after question, trying to appear interested in blipping; for he did not know of it. However, it's just a distraction, he's keeping something from me and I don't like it.

"What are you hiding, bastard?" flows out of lovi's mouth, she knows I'm irritated.' I'm frighting while so, so of course she'd hurry this along'

"Young man, that language won't be tolerated." he tries to slap her, but I stop him. a sharp smile, razor-thin appears "Now, now I'll have none of this, tell me where are my bride and no staling this time, si" a firm command does the trick.

"You see, she..um.. fell ill, my lord" pausing in his wording, complaining lying to me

"Take us to, her"

'Antonio's pissed ' nearly being lied to does that, I always questioned why anyone would ever try? knowing how Antonio reacts,' badly' I shuttered. Then again most of the dumbasses, who try also, think I'm a boy; no matter how often they're, told differently.

They quickly take us to a room, a female nation lays in it unconscious. Pale skin glowing with sweat, a fever " Is there a plague, sweeping throw the country?" I ask, the king glares.

"No, and no natural disasters eighter. I don't know... whats wrong? "a man similar to her, hopelessly sounds.

"Has she complained of any pain? "

"Yes, discomfort as well" a red-headed, woman states.

Brushing a hand over her forehead, not to hot for a nation, even in this cold place. Moving on; I try to put my hand lower, right below her bellybutton but hands subconsciously, shield it from me. Red flag right there " Her handmaids, bring one here"

"Now, see here..." he was cut off, by two angry growls.

"You called ma'ma" the girl bowed

"I have a private question to ask of you, it pertains to Mrs. alices health; for the decency of her, the men should leave?"

"What does a child know about medicine? " that dumbass king, voice pierced my ears

" I trust her, please help her, ms..."

" I'm romano and you ?"

"Wales"

now how to word this " your lady has she.. had her monthly curse lately" I went full tomatoes and so did they.

"No"

"Very well, thank you" the door clicks as, I turn to the queen "I know you don't trust me, because of my looks but... I've got an idea of whats wrong, for a more trustworthy source, for you, call a midwife" impassively telling her.

Arthur point of view-

"Ma'ma, I'm here to see whats wrong, can I have a look" a voice lulls from the light, waking me.

"Yes"

"Vomiting, nausea when near strong smells, you once could stand. Does it feel tender here?" her hands near my lower belly and I freak out.

Wales point of view-

The little imps, vagueness gets to me. For the tenth time, the bastard Spaniard asks, she still won't tell us a thing about king's ramblings aren't helping either, speaking about her like a troubled child, whos fried his nerves. The girls aoura started off as a child's but turned into that of someone far, older then I. Eyes lighting up when that knee-jerk reaction, occurred; like Arthur was protecting something.

I hear a shrike, then Artie storms out running, not to me but to Spain. Crying, not something any of us has seen, without good cause. Him murmuring about being hurt, yet not a bruise.

"Alice get back in here!" mary orders

"NO!" he shrieks

"Alice, what do you fell when you focus on your people?" romano ponders

"Fog, like I'm under water" sniffing

"It gets better around, Hispania" she states. Nodding to the question, hugging him closer 'Cradle robbing bastard, that's my brother'.The child size nation tilts her head "Tonio, focus on all of your lands, all of the people, every town, and cities, Does any place seem like she described?"

"Yes, romano please tell me whats going on?" he pleads

"Where first, please?"

" Gibraltar "

smirking " consultations, you two; your expecting"

Hours later, wales awoke thinking the entire thing, was one big drunk nightmare. Arthur and company agreed to keep the whole thing quit. Giving birth and raising the young boy in secret, romano only learned later that this female nation, was England, finally putting the pieces together.

* Royal bastard- Mary and Elizabeth were dubbed this by their father, england only ever called mary this once.

* blipped or blipping-a teleportion ablity, bening able to go any were soil from their land is.

* * *

I turned Spain into a bastard, Romano into a voice of wisdom, and England into a victim


	2. E, I,NI, G, F, R, T, P

over 14,000 words_ sorry for any spelling errors or such please leave a comment and I'll fix them. For anyone who asks I might actually expand on some of the stories with pressure of coarse.

* * *

 **8].England-**

Narrator- Gibraltar is a British overseas territory located at the southern tip of Spain. An Anglo-Dutch force captured Gibraltar from Spain in 1704 during the Spanish war of succession on behalf of the Austrian Habsburg, claim to the Spanish throne. The territory was subsequently ceded to Great Britain under the Treaty of Utrecht on April 11 of 1713, which I may say Antonio never signed not wanting to lose his son or Little that he will admit it Arthur feels great gilt in what was done to Spain...

April 11, 2006. 293 years after the signing of the Utrecht treaty

Is it wrong to be feeling guilty, while I stand surrounded by the suffering and hope of a little girl whose life was taken to soon? Is it wrong that, I can't help but find it poetic, standing with the man who helped me cause so much pain to one of our own; at a showing in Amsterdam?

Surrounded by humans and nations alike, yet I'm all alone. The smiles and tears, as the letters are read ' Yet I'm trapped two-hundred-year memories remembering a man, I should feel nothing for, in tears...

" I beg of you please don't no them take everything but leave them!"

"Suffer, just like I did, suffer..."

"Suffer..." whispered

"She did, but now she's in a better place, my love." Joao wipes away a tear I never knew had fallen, thinking I'm crying for her when in fact it's for Antonio.

'I think I've got away, to fix this'

...

Aug 15-10:29am_From Sir captain-eyebrows

Antonio, I've got a present for you. Due to up and coming referendum I shall be bringing someone you, know well with me. Meet me before the meeting at 'La Rosa dulce' cafe in Barcelona at 7 am, August 16 if you want a private meeting.

...

Antonio's Point of view- Aug 16, the first day of the world meeting 7:20 am

Late only by twenty minutes, though. I must admit that I almost didn't come, but for whatever reason, I feel the need to do so. Given our history this could very well be a prank or a kidnapping, so why am I compelled to do this 'Oh, well'. the warmth of the sun beating down on me, sea salt carried on the wind 'Hermana, heart is wonderful'

"About time !" she scowled in her female form

"Hola, I haven't been keeping you waiting have, I? Ah, such a lovely spot you've picked; such a view, Inglaterra. Oh, how have you been, are you feeling well? How are enjoying my fine country? don't you think mine and my sisters' city is gorgeous?"

" It's my sister's and mine, twit. I did not mean, for this to be a casual catch up."

"Ah si, good point; so whats my present?"

"Sweetheart come here!" he called lovingly, 'oh great Joao is here'

" Si, coming mama! adios guys"

That voice " Inglaterra?" a voice I haven't heard in so long, belonging to a child I thought I'd never see again. " He has been asking to see you and I thought now might be the right time, it was not for you by any means" he lied " Thank you, Arthur"

"Zander I have a guest for you" she spoke in a mothering tone.

"Who?... PADRE!" he tackled me to the ground, tears in all three of our eyes. Today was one of the best days of my life.

* * *

Anne Franks letters were shown at The Amsterdam Historical Museum on April 11, 2006.

Some information and the other Kirkland know about Gibraltar existence, not his parentage. Joao thinks Antonio slept with a human, resulting in Alexzander birth. The other just think he is a pop-up nation having no parentage.

Gibraltar full name is, Alexzander Morgan Salazar Kirkland- Fernadez, but only after moving in with his mother, before it was Alessandro Salazar Fernadez. Arthur added and changed the names to anger Antonio, Morgan for captain Henry Morgan and the English version of his first name.

* * *

 **9[.Ireland-**

Narrator-The Irish War of Independence was a guerrilla war fought from 1919 to 1921 between the Irish republican army (IRA) and the British security forces in the Dec 1918 election, the republican party Sinn Fein won a landslide victory in Ireland. On 21 January 1919, they formed a breakaway government and declared independence from Britain. The Samus became Free State 6 December 1922 established under the Anglo-Irish treaty, however, he did not come unscathed. The northern half of his country, stayed with the U.K. and in 1920 Northern Ireland, despite having the option to stay and not split he did it anyway, now having to share his precious asked why he stated he could not live, under a woman...

"I'm a pariah in my own family, even after nearly one hundred years. Despite what Arthur might believe I don't hate him, that much anymore. I couldn't live under a woman's rule, hell anyone for that matter. I don't regret my decision, in fact, I'm glad it happened; after all, I got a little sister out of it. The one thing I want more than anything is to have them all back" sadly slurring his words, into the night; not knowing some of the said family were listening.

"Damn and here I thought he was a heartless, bastard" a surprised Irish girl, voice her opinion

"Damn it, north he's still our brother don't say, things like that and also act like a lady" a tired wale-ish man pleaded.

"Sod off, willy!" northern Ireland yelled

As she yanked the drunk off the grass, noting he reeked like a five-day bender. Which sounds about right, he and Artie got into a huge fight and in the end, both disappeared. Most likely Arthurs in this state too, hopefully, and Joao found him. 'The two of them, are far too alike' she sighed just as William dialed the others.

ring ring ring... A gruff and pissed hello sounded, as wailing in 'is that french?', accompanied by Portuguese in the background. "Ya found him, so did we."

" Scotty, somethings got to change."

"I know, I know, I don't know how either? but we've got to try" I pulled the phone away, hearing an indignant yell from willy "I've got an idea, how about we tie them up and yell at them, till they agree to quit begin stupid "

"I like the idea but try'ed that before, we also try'ed beating, being nice to each other into them as well" Scotty laughed

"Fine, how about... Ah, did you ever put a truth spell on them and force them to talk"

"I love you the most" he beamed at my good idea

"I know, now buy me bourbon"

...

"Still ain't got my damn booze" she grumbled. I and Artie tied to chairs with our pouting little sister, complaining about no alcohol. 'Like a sixteen-year-old needs, any' Arthur voiced what I thought. She's a good girl but like most of the nation, she developed a depends on the stuff. Using it to dim her feelings, no dought we caused her anxiety this time. If Artie's face is anything to go by he came to the same conclusion.

The only thing we in common, caring about her. No matter what she may believe 'Your family to me, slaine'. Lookin at this situation we've been in it before, that time ended with us all black and blue ' And a drunk willy'. But like before it hadn't worked so why try again?

"What the point of this slaine?" Artie huffed

"To get the two of you to act like brothers again, now where is that bottle" awha, the noise she made when she found it 'damn it'. "Scotty, she found some rum!" we both call

No, she cried drinking only a little before it was taken away, by my giant brother" No you don't lass". whining trying to jump up and get it, that won't work they thought bitterly 'How many times has he done that to me'. Grumbling little girl simply pouted in protest ' Cute'.

"Well let us get this over with, shall we?" Will said

"Willy whats going on and why don't I have a hangover?" Artie complained. normally, he is asking to be killed cause of the pain ' not that I'm much better'. Scotty smirks pointing to a spell book 'Oh!'.

"Now, Now your lovely little sister has given us a new plan, for dealing with you too. A simple spell and we can begin~" he sang voice alit with teasing joy ' Oh hell!'. "now-now, we will be, having no escaping you two. Best to simply take it like men" Scotty teased

"Get it over with please" that John...Joao mumbled about devil arts while clutching his cross. 'Cradle robbing Iberian bastard', you and your brother and come to think of it Scotty's guilty as well. I glared at my bastard brother and as if reading my mind"Come on that was years ago and we divorced. Come to think of it you said, it was never a real marriage cause a priest didn't do it"

"Whats this now?" north's curiosity perked

"Nothing!" she shrugs. texting someone

she's blushing 'I'll kill them' went throw the brothers heads

"They say the truth, will set you free, soon we shall see, begin!" green light swirled around us both before turn bright blinding white and disappearing.' that's disappointing went throw their minds'

"Did it work?" Joao asked

"Only one way to find out. Arthur what are your feelings about Seamus?" north said

"I think he's an arse, but he is my brother I love him and miss him. I want to put the past behind us and start again. Could we, Seamus?" he asks a sad look on his face, that turned into shock ' a truth spell, oh hell'

...

After many heartfelt hours and manly tears later, the six had all made up. Joao got an apology for the broken bones; he was given as a wedding present, all was good. Well until wales, remembered something.

"Hay, Arthur one more thing... Um, whose Gibraltar's mother?"

"Me"

He answered then turned red realizing what he just, admitted to. The room turned quiet, all staring in shock at Arthur.

"HOLY SHIT!, I'M A UNCLE/AUNT" the Irelands screamed

"MY NEPHEWS, OLDER THAN ME!" north cried

"I'LL KILL HIM!" Portugal and Scotland raged

'Well my family is fucked up', but I love them. Now where did I leave that club, I've got a Spaniard to maul. In the end, they never did get to kill Antonio; romano wouldn't let them throw the door with weapons because Gibraltar and his siblings were there.

* * *

 **10.]Northern Ireland-**

Narrator- Northern Ireland is a part of the U.K. in the north-east of the island of Ireland. She can be described as a country... wait, province... no, region; I'm not sure anymore and neither is she. Created in 1921, born the year before, when the island was partitioned by Ireland act of 1920. Unlike Seamus who would become the Irish free state in 1922, the majority of N.I.'s population were unionists, who wanted to remain within the U.K. most of them were the Protestant. For most of the 20th century, when it came into existence, Northern Ireland was marked by discrimination and hostility between these two sides, really it was Seamus throwing a tantrum about Arthur and taking it out on her...

1927; age and appearance 7 years old

"Artie, Scotty look, look what I made ya" holding two flower crown up, to her big brothers. A proud little 7-year-old Northern Ireland cheered. Her brothers gushing over their little sister, spoiling her like always. Till wales interrupt them taking her off to school and training, while the others do their jobs ' jobs are boring'.

"And then Artie tripped and tumbled down the stairs. tink was worried but he's done it a lot lately. DearthÃ¡ir mÃ³r a Seamus? ba mhaith liom pionÃ³s a dhÃ©anamh air, rinne sÃ© caoin Artie"[Big brother, who's Samus? cause I want to punch him, he made Artie cry.]

"Why is that, mor?" smile tight, going unknown to the seven-year-old.

"When Arthur drinks funny water, he cries out about him; saying he says bad things about me. He can say bad things about me but not, Artie. Fiona, Agne, and Warinn wouldn't talk about him, so could you?" said with the wisdom of a nation 'you're growing up too quick'.

"Promise me you won't tell a soul or for that matter hit anyone. You are a lady after all"

sicking her tongue out at lady " I'm no lady, but I promise. Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle in my eye. pinky swear" the most powerful promise a child can make. He sighs, not knowing how to begin. she simply blinks and waits. "Have you heard of Ireland?" nodding.

"He's Seamus, he's just an asshole. We used to know him well, but not anymore." a weary voice carries. She runs off to play, in the mud. "Mudd pies!" more cleaning 'damn it, slaine'

...

1939; age 19years- appearance 16 years

"I'm joining this final!" N.I. shrieked

"No, it's not, I won't let my sister, go!" Scotland yelled

"Then why is Arthur or should I say, Alice!?" that was the end of the discussion, whether they liked it or not she was joining the war. 'My people won't suffer'. Unkown to her brothers she had already forged papers, 'Seamus ' was her male name; a stab at Arthur.

...

1941; the bombing of Belfast, age 21years- appearance 16years

Agony and burning are the first two things she feels, next is nausea and she throws up all over 'Maybe, India was right about karma'. Scotty's holden back my hair, worried look on his face. Williams screaming on the phone

"She's your sister!"

"Not my problem, wouldn't have one if Alice wasn't a cunt"

"Her heart was blown up, don't you care! at all"

"Sod off bloody twat!"

The line dies as willy pulls out his hair "Is Arthur ok, what about Mann, Jersey and Guernsey and the others?" I murmured trying to get up, only to be pushed down by Arthur. "You're the one hurt, rest. We're fine".

"I'm not sorry for leaving but I am for worrying you all, Is breÃ¡ liom dearthÃ¡ireacha leat" [i love you brothers}.

"And we you" was the last thing I hear as I pass out

...

1969; age 49 years- appearance 16 years

"Why would I join you, after all, you've done? I like being my own country, Seamus!"

"You're not even a country, just a province. Come with me! let us be one Ireland again! Please!"

"NEVER!"

That was the day 'the troubles' began 30 years, worth of me dealing with this bastard bombing me and attacking me throw guerrilla soldiers, never taking any real blame. The battles would sometimes blow over into Artie's land, frog breaths, and even the rest of Europe. Arthur would get pissed, so I learned just to fake being fine' my pain made, their drinking worse'.

A funny little nation named Latvia gave me alcohol, sometime during the war 'saying that's how he dealt with shat' learned I love bourbon, Alfreds spirts. So I became like the rest of my alcoholic family, makes sense ' most nations are'. Scotty had an aneurysm, William choked, Arthur went out and got drunk, and even Seamus joined him; after they all awoke from fainting. ' passing out, manly like' they'd say, ha.

Narrator- The Troubles refers to the recent three-decade (1969â€"1997) conflict between nationalist and unionist. Also known internationally as the Northern Ireland conflict or when ' Seamus tried killing slaine mor'. it is sometimes described as a guerrilla war. They began in the late 1960s and is usually deemed to have ended with the Good Friday agreement of British government's position is that its forces were neutral in the conflict, nationalists namely Seamus, regard the state forces as forces of occupation or partisan combatants in the conflict.

* * *

 **11].Gibraltar-**

Narrator- The sovereignty of Gibraltar is a major point of contention in Anglo-Spanish 'relations' as Spain asserts custody over him. Gibraltar rejected staying with Spain, keeping his sovereignty twice; 1967 and 2002. In 2006 Gibraltar gained the right to govern his own affairs, though some powers; such as defense and foreign relations remain the responsibility of his mother, England. Much of it depends on access to the E.U. single market, which a prospective Brexit makes uncertain...

Squawking and yelling that's all they ever do, Mom is strangling that french weirdo, Papi is helping for once; something about madrastra [ stepmother, or romano]. Adults acting worse then children and that stupid china keeps trying to kick out my brother and cousin; Leon did try to set his paperwork on fire and Macau did start a betting pool, but most microstates do that. 'Why does Peter want to come to these things again?'

Oh, great he's coming over here "Aiya, why is a micronation in here, who's is this? aru" he picked me up by my collar. 'you could have choked me, geezer'.

"I'm not a micronation, cabron" [asshole or bastard]

Shaking me before, dragging me inches from his opium breath " Brat don't disrespect your elder, You have no place with nations this is for adults, only." grumbling about me thinking 'i'm a real nation, with power' ha. This guy is a dumbass alright " I'm an autonomous region of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. I've had self-governing since 2006, don't think you can bully me because of my appearance. Oh, and by the way suffer... . HE'S HURTING ME !"

"WHAT!? QUÃ‰!?"

'oh now everyone's quite' mama and Papi can be scarier then , like now. Guess this cabron didn't notice, this is getting old "Tatling on yourself, Xiaozi [brat]." he smirks,"I just tattled on you, El Viejo [old man]"

"China dejÃ³ a mi Hijo, Â¡ahora!"[China put down my son, Now!] Papi rawrs, it's kind of funny Papi is, even more, scarier then mama, but everyone thinks it's the other way around. Charging after china who dropped me on my ass, now mama's worried, great.

"Alexzander are you ok? where does it hurt? tell mama and he'll make that slant pay" he fussed over me

"GUIZI, you let a micronation in here, what you think would happen?" blocking the halbred from coming down, struggling with the force got the rooms attention, everyone started talking 'a micronation' was the general question. It did not take long before Mr. Germany blows.

"GANZ!" [ quiet] he seethed

" Briton, why have you bring a micronation here, you know the rules.I thought someone such as yourself, would fallow this one, in particular, considering..." Sealand went throw our heads.

"I am one to follow the rules, kraut. Despite China's belief that Gibraltar is a micronation, he is an autonomous region; thus giving him the right to be HERE, ya damn dragon lady". 'cool pirates' he normally only does this when drunk, come to think of it he doesn't do this much anymore. Why did he call a woman though, well he does look like one.

"Gèng duō de fèihuà, wéiguān, wéiguān, zìzhìqū; dōu shì yīyàng de, xiǎohái shìtú chéngwéi yīgè méiyǒu yīgè zhēnzhèng de guójiā. Tāmen dōu bù yìng gāi zài zhèlǐ, líkāi" " the thousand-year-old nation ranted

"What did he say, mama?"

"Nothing good sweet, mostly just parts of his will." his smile was twitchy, what did madrastra say about those smiles...oh right "Germany if you'd please, I and many of our colleagues, would be obliged if you would so kindly call an intermission. Oh, and perhaps the cleanup team, as well it seems China has put his foot in his mouth and started chewing" they're mad and plotting murder. 'Yeah, a lynching!'.

...

So our intermission is still ongoing, even though it's been an hour. It's fine, Peter and all started a game of risk and I'm winning. A bunch of other child/teen like nations join, most of whom Mr. China had harassed; Andorra, HongKong, Latvia, Liechtenstein, Moldova, Macau, Monaco, Sealand, Seborgia, Transnistria, etc... Why am I saying that in ABC order?

Andorra-my sister- suddenly yelled out "PÃ¨re,quoi de neuf?" [father what's up?]

"Nothing Alexandra, pere simple wishes to meet your,demi-frÃ¨ Gibraltar, je crois que nous ne nous sommes pas rencontrÃ©s, en France"[hello Gibraltar, I believe we have not met, I'm france]

"No parlo francÃ¨s, catalÃ ni basc si us plau. SÃ© que ho parles o que parli, si ho preferiu, senyor" [I don't speak French, Catalan or basque, please. I know you speak it or all speak, if you prefer, sir.]

"No Spanish or English" tilting his head to the side.

"Papi and Mama were trying to kill you earlier. Would you want to hear the language of your, would be murdered?"

"Hon... What a considerate boy you are, where ever did you get that, surely not from rosbif?" I don't like you already, mama's right you are a 'girly asshat'."Mama taught me manors good, sir; I know not of a rosbif." your insulting mama, aren't you. what if told you he cries because of your words, would you laugh? Yes, your that kind of shallow, to turn a broken man's tears, into his own fault.

" How old are you, petite?" he laughed

"In appearance 12 and in age, 460 years 3 months 25 days" he and many around me choked, does my age really matter that much? Before I could ask, mama appeared inraged 'Interesante, a pirate mauling!'. "Frog! get away from them!. Quite, trying to corrupt my child you, cheese-eating surrender monkey."

"uncultured swine"

" wine breath."

"oink, oink baa baaaaa"

" stupid ribbit, ribbit"

"black sheep of Europe; brexit! won't make you any less of a pariah" the snob sneered

They started strangling each other 'what does brexit have to do with anything? oh well'. " I declare war on, America". In the end, seborgia won the game; conquered the world and ate all the Nutella, Sealand came in second and I third 'they're both cabrons'.

" So zander, how was the meeting?" Wy asked

"You get into meeting!?"Sealand squealed and was ignored

"Fine, everyone was fighting, China choked me. Leon, what was he saying?" I tilt my head. he looks angry guess that makes sense, he lives near the bastard. Why does the old cabron, think so little of us?

"Just that, we should not be allowed in the room mostly; he is stuck in the past.Māmā shuō wǒ kěyǐ hé tā zài yīqǐ, nǐ huì chéngwéi tāmen de ma?'[Mother said I can stay with him, will you be there?]

" No, I'm staying at my apartment, then visiting Papi. I think he said something about threatening my siblings into a reunion"

"Nunca dije amenaza, de dÃ³nde sacas estas idea's"[I never said threat, where do you get these ideas]

"You meant threat and you know it, tomato bas... Jerk" madrastra yelled, almost forgetting to change the bastard at the 's funny when she messes up or blushes in general as Papi would say 'muy Lindo!' [so cute!] in a shirking voice. She shivered for some reason "don't call me cute!" punch

"But I didn't"

"You were thinking it" they both pouted

"Padre, Â¿por quÃ© me preguntarÃ a alguien sobre el plan brexit de mi madre?"[Father, why would someone question me about, mother's brexit plan?] dopey pout turns into a blank look, then a smirk.'Oh no'

"Many of us don't want him to leave. You see if he did we worry about, you because your economy would greatly be affected. Seeing as you're dependent on the E.U. great Britain leaving would hurt you, mi hijo [my son]"

"affect me?"

"Si, at the end, which parent has your needs in mind?" he whispered smirking

"Te deseo lo mejor, hijo mÃ o. Â¡Nos vemos mÃ¡s tarde! adiÃ³s"[I wish you well, my son. See you later! bye]

The slopi words ringing in my head, 'they scare me'.

* * *

china's rant in English" [More nonsense, micronation, a microstate, autonomous region; all the same, brats trying to be something they're not, a true nation. None of them should be in here, leave!]

slant- derogatory term towards Asians

guizi

(used in Mainland China and Taiwan) Foreigners. Basically the same meaning as the term gweilo used in Hong Kong. More often used when referring foreigners as military enemies, such as riben guizi

Slopi, slopy, sloppy

A derogatory term used towards Spanish nationals in Gibraltar.

Apr. 23 1555 Gibraltars date of birth

Aug 16, 2015, the meeting right before brexit was announced to the world, but nations learned about it on this date. Aug 16-25 is when yearly world meetings.

Spain's evil, even to his kids.

* * *

 **12].France-**

Narrator-The Hundred Years' War was a series of conflicts waged from 1337 to 1453 by the rulers of England, against the rulers of France over the succession to France's throne. Each side drew many allies into the war. The war marked both the height of chivalry, surprisingly on Francis part and its subsequent decline, on Arthur' development of national identities, in both countries or when 'France and England cemented their hate for one another'.Tensions between the two can be traced back to 1066, Ms. Norman conquered England or more technically, in which the throne of England was seized by the duke of Normandy a vassal of the king of entire thing was really a giant pissing contest, see how could hurt the other worse; dirty tricks were used quite often this time it is no different...

In the dark of the night, among newly cobbled streets wonder the personification of France. At just seventeen, prowling the outer edges of his city, guarding it against the English. Nearly for a hundred years, they dueled. Dirty tricks after dirty tricks, 'mon laphan, is getting desperate' he thought in denial because real they were at a stalemate

Weeping could be heard, just bond the out bricks, angery mermers and a squeal. "Aidez moi! sanctuaire, sanctuaire, s'il vous plaÃ®t. Les anglais sont proches!"[Help me! sanctuary, sanctuary, please. The English are near ! in French].

' Answering a fair maidens call, is the duty of every knight ' Francis leered. In a flash a group of ten were, chased away a young maiden lay stunned; golden locks haloed, a tear stained face adorned with fearful eyes, her dress ripped and dirt covered.

"Maintenant, maintenance essuyez vos larmes, vous Ãªtes en sÃ©curitÃ©, maintenant mon cher." [Now, now dry your tears, you are safe, now my dear.] How beautiful he thought.

"Merci, vous Ãªtes mon sauveur" [Thank you, you're my savior] truly thankful.

" to kind my sweet, may I have the name of this fair maiden?" she blushed

" Sherry"

...

dear journal;

I learn later sherry and her family were born in the holy roman empire but spoke French and came to live here, however, those cowardly English killed them, now she has nowhere to go. Giving her a room in my place, was no trouble, the wonder and gratefulness were more than worth it, that was months ago.

she spoke of her hopes and dreams, the life any young girl deserves. A life I regretfully can't give her, for as you well know journal, I could dream though, no. The feelings brought on by her create, nostalgia.

Though that's enough, about my cher. England plans are getting sporadic, I know not of where he went the coward does not stand with his men. Spying perhaps as the English troops somehow know of our movements.I fear soon we will come under siege, my commanders fear the same.

we will prevail, I know it viva la France.

...

The battle raged in as men dropped, in the mists of battle; I saw a sight off to my side, I never wished to see again. Sherry being carried off by into the forest, by Englishmen. Fighting with all her might a struggling teen against full grown men. battle be damned I could never leave her to them.

throw thickened briers and undergrowth, far from the sounds of battle, I followed. Drawn in by her wails and pleads for help 'fear, not I shall save you'.

The trudge was grueling, tired by the hike. I did not hear her wails quite and a brook babbling, nor the footsteps behind me. My thoughts only on her "France help me!"

A clearing near water but weres, sherry "Sherry, Sherry oÃ¹ t'ont-ils pris?"[where have they taken you]

"Mon hÃ©ros stupide arrive enfin"[MY foolish hero comes at last] she cackled from behind me?

"Good evening, France we meet at last or should I say again. It's been far too long since we've fought how about it" pointing the blade at my throat, what?

"Sherry, what?"

"Confused, my dear frog" her voice changing into Englands, a smirk reminiscent of his, marring her, once sweet face with malice and twisted joy. Looking expectantly at me before frowning in anger, before a look of understanding, just as if she solved a riddle.

"Ah, I'm still a woman then, how pitiful you fell for such an easy trick" a sparkle of pink shimmery glow slowly, moves down her body. Changing my angel into the devil; golden lock shrink, body twisted into a male, once feminine face transformed into a boy with bushy brow, Into Englands.

"Your face, it's...pfff... a good look on you...pfff" laughing hysterically

"Witch! that's what you are?" I accused

"OUI, now fight me!"

And so we fought, for what seemed like hours and I have the upper hand. Just as his blade fell from his grip did I trip. Blackness wrapped around me and a cackling laugh of 'clumsy frog'. Not until many days later was I found. I learned of our defeat and Arthurs appearance, but that could not have possibly happened, could it?

Narrator-at the end of the day, France chalked the whole experience to be a hallucination and shortly afterward meet Joan-of-Ark, but that's a hold load of drama for another day...

* * *

 **13].Russia, Prussia 1.0 and Canada 2.0-**

Narrator-The Alaska Purchase was the U.S.' acquisition of Alaska from Mr. Russia on March 30, 1867. Russia wanted to sell its Alaskan territory, fearing that it might be seized if war broke out with the United Kingdom. The land added 586,412 square miles of new territory to the United States. Reactions to the purchase in the United States were mostly positive, praised the move for weakening both the UK and Russia as rivals to American commercial expansion in the Pacific organized as a department, district, territory before becoming the modern state upon being admitted to the Union as a state in 's not in the history books is their births or when their daddy found out about them...

March 30, 1867, and the weeks following

A drunken magic show, just the two signing nations, making fools of themselves for one another. As a final trick, Alfred turns into a woman and it flips a switch, in him 'beautiful ' Russia thinks. With no time to consider the repercussions of his actions he kisses her, she kisses back. Their night ended with the two equally drunk nations, tangled in the sheets.

They both awoke with a lot of regret and hangovers, neither spoke as they got dressed, neither said good-bye as they ran out the hotel, and Alfred never contacted Ivan when he got the news...

"I'm what?!"

"Pregnant, al. Look these things can happen, because of our other parts, it will be fine. Don't worry ill help out. You won't have to raise this child alone, I've had the same problem" Mattew responding to his hysterical brother/sister, tears.

"I already know that Maddie, it's happened... Wait, what? who I'll kill'em?" she raged, thinking of all the ways she castrates the bastard who touch her big brother and knocked him up.. god that sounds wrong, but whatever. "Some slinky lowlife... Wait a minute I'm an uncle, Why didn't you tell me?"

"What were you saying about 'this happening before', am I an uncle?" he deadpanned

"Yes, so I'm an uncle too. Whose your child, what do they resent and what are their names?" al jumped up and down, like a puppy 'So damn hyper'. The questions go on and on, only stopping to throw up ' Morning sickness sucks and so does the moron who named it'

"Ok for starters, I had twins; ones, the or going to be the Yukon, her names Yseult but she likes Elsa. Guilaine is the second she represents her father and uncles heritage, in my country" looking off towards the side

"So who's the dad?"

"You first! both of them" that was quick, then I realized I've got to admit too, 'Oh, fuck me'. "Ok, don't judge me on this cause I was stupid and drunk both times. Plus the first time I thought he, cared and this time it was just a one night thing. SO, Yeah no judging please!" looking about ready to cry

"No judging, if you won't go off and kill the father of mine. He doesn't know, How could I tell him this?" changing into a woman, and motioning all over.

"Fine... Well, my kid is, um... Texas" he whispers ashamed

"You mean Marco and you?"

"Yes, that's why he hates me and...sigh... Russia, this is his" pointing to her belly

"Good god, al... Fine, you promised, Prussia's the twins dad" he blinks jaw open. slowly stating the obvious " You mean to tell me that you, slept with Francis best friend and got pregnant by him with twins." nodding" And I thought my kids' sires were weird"

...

The birth

AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!, the scream could be heard from around the world. The midwife yells to push and a stream of something I'd rather forget, shoots out. Ten more minutes and a loud wail pierces my ears 'hello little Alaska'. Brown hair and skin, a pouty little face all shriveled and goo-covered, and it is a boy.

"He's beautiful"

"That he is al, Whats his name?"

"Mlkhail...AAAAHHHH, Something coming. God it hurts, Maddie make it stop, make it stop." blood, blood everywhere. Alfreds screaming, so is mlkhail. one more push and more wailing, a little head of black, pale white skin, a tiny girl shrieks 'she's so small'.

"AL! AL! AL! say something?" I freak out, he's dying.

"Sorry mat, see you when I wake up" fading voice, as the light goes out in her eyes. I'm crying, holding two tiny screaming infants, looking at al's corpse 'not actually dead' my mind adds. The doctor covers her, the midwife glares at the twins, mainly mlkhail ' racist waste of space'.

...

Late at night, I'm rocking them "Hello little Mlkhail and tiny Natasha, mama is gone but not for long, ok. Everything will be fine, uncle Maddie will keep you safe. Look outside, see that; the land, the trees, the mountains, and the people that's you, that's Alaska."

'The pressure of a nation? Oh, Thank god!'.

"Hay, matt it's cold out" pale and bloodstained, Alfred enters.

"Glad to have you back" tears pouring down for us both.

...

soviet Russia 1952;

"Pochemu ty pozvonil nam? Nekhorosho, da"[why have you called us? It's not nice, da.] the madman giggled. brandishing his pipe at the soldiers and spies.

"Ich bin zu mÃ¼de dafÃ¼r, ScheiÃŸe. Well, spit it out!"[I'm too tired for this, shit] GDR ' formally Prussia' complained

"Da, Um... surveillance on the personifications of both Canada and America have revealed, four children who bear a striking resemblance to both of you. Leader Stalin wants an explanation as soon as possible" the nervous man ran.

"Huh" the two stairs at the picture; three little girls and a boy. The first, girl looks like a mini gilbert with golden amber eyes and flowing wild hair down to her knees. The next is an albino Canada with short hair and ruby red eyes, draped in Prussian blue. the last little girl has long black locks; braid in pigtails, Russia's pale skin, and two colored eyes; one purple and the other blue. the boy appears inuit the same two colored eye as the brunet with a hint of silver. The last two children are brandishing, a pipe and a club thingy; very Russian like.

In many of the photos you can see America or Canada, but in others appear two women bearing a striking resemblance to the men. Prussia's very confused he knows the nations and remembers one of the women but she should be dead, by now. However, Ivan puts two and two together, realizing whats going on very quickly.

"Der'mo, come here GDR!"[shit in russian] grabbing both Gilbert and the photos, he runs, down two flights of stairs and halfway to their home. Finely stopping and pointing to the blue-eyed woman. "I now her, but you must believe me when I tell her who she is, da". Gilbert gives him 'ok' look.

"She is Amerika"

"America's a man and standing right there, You pomeshannyy!"[luntic in russian] he struggles for air, Damn I'm weak aren't I. " England uses magic... well badly, so can Alfred, who showed me a trick while, we were comrades" moaning sadly "And, this means?"silly stubborn Prussia.

"Fredka, can change into a woman and if Amerika, can what is stopping Kanada? This woman looks quite like him, does she not?" he looks at the albino, waiting. Gilbert blinks and blinks 'your not really this slow'. "Huh, you know her, da?"

"Ja"

"And she has two little girls, that Look like you" he deadpans and gilbert's jaw drops to the ground. Three... Two... One... "ScheiÃŸe, you mean I' a vater!" he shrieked [father]

...

"Possibly, as could I. It is a warm feeling is it not, da" he smiles longingly.

"How do we find out? you now with this cold war and all going on"

He smiled evilly, 'oh shit' gilbert gulps.

...

Standing on an island owned by Russia in the Pacific would be odd enough for Gilbert but, not as odd as being in a Prussian blue fire prof suit about to launched via cannon at a U.S. island Alfred more than likely is standing on. He also could not deny, that he thought it would hella fun. Prussia also thought the fact the Baltics were terrified and that Russia was pissed off because of his utter joy; was hilarious, too.

The space helmet donned, Gilbert strutted to the canon "LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED, DAS MISTUCK!" [bastard or bitches in German] giddily shouted the Prussian.

And that was how Gilbert; learned to fly and remembered his fear of flying. Alfred heard his screams from miles away, standing mere meters from where a crater formed looking for the Prussian. "GILBERT BEILSHIMDIT, SHOW YOUR SELF, DUDE!" a grown come from under his feet.

"Down here, Al" he moaned

"Um, sorry you blend in and stuff" ignoring the admittedly intimating glare, he continued "So finely made the commie, sick and tired?" he smirked

"Sadly no, this is a semi-serious and personal mission from Ivan. So you already know about the spying and stuff, some photos have you and Canada with four little kids that look like us. We want some answers and Ivan told me about that magic trick of yours, so start talking please?" he noticed the fear

"I won't judge either of you, so please?"

...

Within three hours so much happened; many panicky tears, hysterics, lots of whiskeys and punches later. The American calmed down and was able to contact the Canadian, who took another three hours to calm down, although the punches were given to Alfred this time not 'his awesomeness' Prussia.

"So, that explains the gender switching part but what about the kids?"

"Ok gilbert... um, matty you tell him!" a panicky Alfred runs out of the room, leaving Mathew to explain and vowing to get revenge.

" So yeah, you and Ivan are dads. Neither of us could quite explain any of this, you saw us earlier. Seeing how the Europeans treated a woman, even female nations, we were both... are Scared of this Gilbert, please keep it on the down low. OH god, Ivan knows shit!"

"I wouldn't worry about him, the vodka dick planned this inter thing. Made it look like, he was just torturing me by sending me here. All ya' got to do is shot me back, he wants to know just as much as me so tell me about them?"...

In the end, gilbert was shot, back told everything he learned to Russia and both the two vowed to get to know their kids one day. But that's a tale for another story...

* * *

 **14].Texas-**

Narrator- The Republic of Texas was an independent sovereign country, that existed from March 2, 1836, to February 19, 1846; gaining independence from during his revolution, which ended on April 21, 1836, Mexico refused to recognize his independence. recognized Texas sovereignty in March 1837 then annexed him on December 29, 1845; he was admitted to the Union as the 28th state on that day. However, Alfred and Marco began fighting over custody, which became a trigger for the Mexican-American war. Heres the results of one such argument...

'Guns are fun' but not when mama and papa are shooting at them at each other. "Funny I thought, getting my own independence would get me away from their fighting, but it only made it worse. Papi won't recognize me as independent mama did, but clearly, shes going to try an annex me. Neither thinks I'd noticed did they, Baja?"

" Nope, sorry hermano for what it's worth, they're both stubborn and want what they think is best for you. More than I can say, for me. besides isn't your economy failing?" he slurred and smirked

"So, cabron!" he drunkly rawred. The fight started out with strangling and punching, it escalated to knives and guns. Blade shot out like a bullet grazing his cheek and the round from his gun lodging in his brother's shoulder. At the same time as the bullet was launched, did the door to the saloon, bam open. It wasn't until they were both on the ground that either realized, anyone had entered, the room.

Holding Baja down was Mexico and holding Texas was America 'What are they doing here?'. Did their fight end, yearly both boys thought. "Pa...?"

"What the hell were you thinking? No, I don't care, never do that again! Bratty states" mumbling the last bit, it set off Atticus tired of this bullshit 'I've put up with it long enough'.

"Â¿Por quÃ© no puedes hacerlo por tu mente, ahora soy un paÃ s? y tÃº, madre, nunca me unirÃ© voluntariamente a los tuyos tampoco. Estoy cansado de tus peleas constantes Â¡DEJA!" [ Why can't you get it thru your mind, I'M A COUNTRY NOW!? and you, mother I will never! willingly join yours either. I am tired of your constant fighting LEAVE!] I cried, storming out into the night

"Things will never change" They made me but neither really care, about me. I'm just property to them a conquest, hehe. "I wonder what would happen if I just disappear, what do you think mister chupacabra?" he just growls and chews his bone. I'm Tired, snore. In the morning, he was found curled up around his three pets; a bull, an armadillo, and Mr. chupacabra, who may or may not have caused America to piss himself and scream like a little girl.

* * *

 **15].Prussia 2.0-**

Narrator- Canada is a country located in the northern part of North America. Its 10 provinces and 3 territories extend from the Atlantic to the Pacific and northward into the Arctic Ocean, covering 3.85 million square miles, making it the world's 2nd largest country by total population like Mr. America is made up of immigrants; we are looking at this one group, for some dirt on him and Prussia; from 1859-1861 Mr. Prussia visited Canada, following a large number of German would meet again and have a similar experience, sometime after the fall of the Berlin wall 13 June 1990, revealing a secret; namely, new Prussia, the Yukon and Nunavut territory.

Early winter of 1860- New Prussia, Ontario:

The awesome me is having an awesome time; I have a beer, wurst, and a nice place to rest for the night. Even I need rest, after plowing throw the snow all day, it does that to man even as great as land heavy with snow and ice, like home, would be right around this time. With Luddy taking care of more things back there, I'm not really needed, that's so unawesome.

Canada is a beautiful both place and nation...scheiÃŸen, that sounded gay and it's about Franny's kid...Oh,scheiÃŸen I'm dead well at least, I'll die drunk. When I first, came here I thought little of him, but I see just as much potential in Mathew as I did in Alfred. A country worth praise, wild and untamed how awesome.

...

The door to the upstairs opened and down floated a woman, a fantom glowing in the candlelight al eyes or is it just mine, are glued towards her. Eyes alight like an aura in the sky, hair a frosty blond reflecting gold, skin a warm peachy white, like cream, and dress flowing. 'Mein Gott, I'm in love'.

"Bonjour je suis Madeline"

I spent the night, wooing her with my awesomeness and some alcohol. In the morning we woke up, only wearing a thin sheet. Glowing perfection, sometimes life is truly unfair 'I think I get what Francis meant by env-ing humans'. I left shortly before she woke, nations can't stay long and I need to leave.

Not finding Mathew inside nor out I went back to my room. To him asleep in my bed, beautiful in his own right just another someone I want, that I can't have. 'Francis your a bastard'

...

Little did I know one day, I would get to hold both Mathew and Madeline or the fact that they were one in the same. With two little girls running around and another on the way "Thank god Franny doesn't know were dating or that you can have kids. That would be a painful death "

"A painful death indeed, but one day maybe when I get the courage. Telling papa wouldn't be so bad, though Arthur will kill you" he giggled looking out the window, at the arriving cars. A good old family reunion 'Russians and all'.

"Je t'aime mon chevalier" [I love you, my knight]

"Ich liebe dich auch, mein geiler Vogel" [I love you too, my awesome birdy]

...

the end

* * *

These stories are a base to I guess what will start being a universe of hetalia, hoped you liked the O.c's


End file.
